Electronic devices, such as handheld radiotelephones (e.g., cellular telephones), may have one or more parts that are configured to translate or rotate with respect to one another. For example, a flip cover may be pivotally mounted to the body of a radiotelephone so as to be movable between closed and open positions. A flip cover may contain a microphone, antenna or other electronic component that is electrically connected with an electronic component contained within the body of a radiotelephone.
Electro-mechanical devices, such as coaxial connectors, flex cables and wires, are conventionally utilized to electrically connect electronic components located within portions of a radiotelephone that rotate with respect to each other. For example, an antenna contained within a flip cover may be electrically connected to a transceiver located within the body of a radiotelephone via a coaxial connector that allows the flip cover to rotate with respect to the body while maintaining an electrical connection between the antenna and transceiver.
Unfortunately, neither conventional coaxial connectors nor flex cables facilitate quick and easy disconnection so that a flip cover or other portion of a radiotelephone can be separated from a radiotelephone housing without requiring manual separation of an electromechanical connection. Conventional coaxial connectors and flex cables generally utilize a "plug-in" configuration that requires axial separation from a receiving connector. As a result, when a radiotelephone is dropped or otherwise overstressed, conventional coaxial connectors and flex cables can cause a flip cover to remain attached to the radiotelephone, and thus sustain damage. It would be desirable to allow flip covers to separate from the body of a radiotelephone when the radiotelephone is dropped or subjected to various impacts or abuse to reduce the potential for damage.
In addition, flex cables can sustain damage or "fatigue" from cyclic flexing. Over time, the repetitive opening and closing of a flip cover can cause a flex cable to fail due to fatigue limitations of the materials.
Telecommunications devices, such as radiotelephones, have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. However, with their increase in popularity, radiotelephones have also been undergoing miniaturization to facilitate storage and portability. Indeed, some contemporary radiotelephone models are only 11-12 centimeters in length. Unfortunately, as radiotelephones become smaller, available space for conventional coaxial connectors and flex cables has become limited.